The first job
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: It's Abby's and Gibbs first meeting. (a story which I wrote as a prompt for the Gabby shipper forum and going to continue it with them) Curious?then read and review!


Prompt #1: The wait/ waiting/ wait

* * *

**Stood up**

It was Abby's first case at NCIS and she had started working for the base in L.A. Although she worked as a forensic scientist the director wanted her to go undercover because she fitted perfectly as bait for the killer. So she had been send to London where she had to get the attention of the killer, who was finding his women on an internet dating platform. Although the director had sent his best agents he had been told to get a backup team which had to work secretly with them, it was decided to send Gibbs and his team. It was easy for Abby to get the attention of the killer as she was really the type of woman he was looking for and so she had arranged a date with him for the next day, meeting with her at a phone box, where he usually always killed his victims. She dressed up for going to dinner, a simple blue dress, her hair open, her lips alluring red, black high heels and a fitting pocket.

Gibbs and his team had been at the meeting place hours before, checking out the location, the streets, the possibilities for an escape and other dangers. They had been informed that the woman wasn't an agent and that they had to help her as soon as there was a critical situation for her. Gibbs had a bad feeling in his gut, he didn't know the woman, he didn't know the other team, but they seemed to be a bit unconcerned, it was an hour before the meeting and they still hadn't arrived yet. Ten minutes before the meeting time they arrived and informed Gibbs that they were also in position and had a perfect view to the phone box. Five minutes before the meeting a woman was walking down the street and Gibbs suddenly stopped breathing. She was breath taking, alluring, the seduction in person, but she seemed so young, so fragile, so inexperienced. His first thought was that he wanted to protect her no matter what. His pulse was speeding; he hadn't felt like this since he had seen Shannon the first time, maybe love at first sight was possible two times in a life. But right now it wasn't the time to fantasize about her, he had to be attentive. She was waiting there at the phone box, seeming quite nervous because she was playing with her hair or fumbling with her bracelet. Ten minutes later a guy was walking down the street, wearing black jeans, black hoodie and definitely looking for her. His gut was screaming, but her team didn't seem distressed, they were eating cake and drinking coffee and talking about something funny, Gibbs would have liked to head slap every single one for not caring about her, she wasn't an agent. But the guy wasn't interested in her, he hurried down another street and was gone in a hurry. Maybe his gut was betraying him, he wasn't as objective as he should be but she was provoking this kind of emotion in him. And so she was left waiting, five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes and after half an hour, her team called of the date. To be honest, Gibbs was revealed that the guy hadn't shown up, he had to talk with her team and tell them to be more attentive. All the agents went to her and started talking.

"I'm glad Abby that the guy didn't came today, I really wasn't in the mood to take care of it" John told her, still chewing something

"Me neither, and the waiting also was annoying." Eric commented also

Gibbs only could shake his head, his agents never would behave like this, he knew he could trust 100% in them.

"You guys wanna go for a beer in the pub?" Peter asked them and everyone besides Abby and Gibbs agreed and the left, leaving the two of them standing there.

"Are they always like this?" Gibbs asked her

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Abby sighed "By the way, my name is Abby, or Abbs, but please don't call me Abigail, I mean…this name…urgh, it's just horrible…" Abby was rambling, the adrenaline still floating through her veins.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he introduced himself "Can I take you to dinner somewhere?" he asked her

"Sure, I'm starved! How about Chinese? I knew a really good restaurant down the street." She was smiling

"Fine, lead the way." He told her and they started walking down the street. Maybe it was a good thing that she was stood up today.


End file.
